Gymnastics Wiki
Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia. This particular wikia focuses on women's artistic gymnastics. It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. * *California | Brown | San Jose State - February 18 (10 PM) Nadine Jarosch is a German gymnast who competed for Germany in the 2012 London Olympics. She competed in all four events in the qualification, but did not qualify for any events. She did not compete in the Team Final, as Germany qualified in 9th place, outside of the qualifying limit. read more... Svetlana Khorkina - RUS - 2000 Olympics - Team Final Amy Chow - USA - 1996 Olympics - Team Final Sui Lu - CHN - 2011 Worlds - Event Finals Andreea Răducan - ROU - 2000 Olympics - All-Around To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Who had the best balance beam routine in 2012? Nastia Liukin - USA - US Olympic Trials - Day 2 Sarah Finnegan - USA - Visa Championships - Day 1 Sui Lu - CHN - Olympics - EF Jordyn Wieber - USA - Secret US Classic Katelyn Ohashi - USA - Pacific Rim Championships - TF Peng Peng Lee - CAN - Pacific Rim Championships - TF Catalina Ponor - ROU - Olympics - TF Deng Linlin - CHN - Olympics - EF Alicia Sacramone - USA - Visa Championships - Day 2 Vasiliki Millousi - GRE - European Championships - EF *Most of the lineup for the 2013 La Roche-sur-Yon World Cup has been released. *Viktoria Komova will officially miss the European Championships due to a back injury. *Ionela Loaieş - 1st *Elena Piskun - 2nd *Carly Patterson - 4th *Zeng Siqi - 5th *Elise Ray - 6th *Kim Zmeskal - 6th *Yao Jinnan - 8th *Elsa García - 8th *Svetlana Boginskaya - 9th *Daiane Dos Santos - 10th *Cristina Grigoras - 11th *Lavinia Agache - 11th *Kang Yun-Mi - 11th *Nicoleta Daniela Şofronie - 12th *Dumitriţa Turner - 12th *Carlotta Ferlito - 15th *Elena Produnova - 15th *Kim Gwang-Suk - 15th *Dorina Böczögő - 15th *Karin Janz - 17th *Lisa Skinner - 17th *Vanessa Atler - 17th *Alexandra Eremia - 19th *Li Shanshan - 22nd *Yu Minobe - 23rd The New 2013-2016 Code of Points August 19, 2012 by Candycoateddoom The information in this blog is courtesy of Gymnast #391 on Blogspot. The 2013-2016 WAG CoP has been accepted. The women's code can be found here. Even though the CoP has been approved by FIG I think there... Read more > Iordache and Price withdraw from the American Cup January 24, 2013 by Candycoateddoom According to USA Gymnastics, Elizabeth Price and Larisa Iordache have withdrawn from the American Cup. Price cited a strained hip muscle as her reason for withdrawing, while... Read more > ---- Gabrielle Jupp added to the American Cup lineup February 9, 2013 by Candycoateddoom I meant to do this earlier this week, but it was announced that Great Britain's Gabrielle Jupp will replace Larisa Iordache in the American Cup lineup. Gabby is the current... Read more > ---- Gabby Douglas WILL return to train February 11, 2013 by Candycoateddoom Despite what Liang Chow said in December, Gymnastike is reporting that Gabby Douglas will return to train this coming spring. Read more > __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse